Hints
These have been collated from the Dissusion Board and from the experience of the editors of this Wiki; #Add Crew: this is your best advantage against others (Crew Add), then sort out your crew making strong players your officers & so that you have the most SP, HP, Stamina etc with the other positions like Idler etc. #Depending on which skills you choose, your strategy and attack procedures vary. For instance, Weak Point and Heavy Fire are likely to bring greater amounts of damage when combined (Credit link). #Making a party will enable you to encounter multiple enemies (Thus you'll be using the same amount of stamina to hunt more monsters). Invite your friends over to your party and they will be able to earn gold rewards! The two party slots will be automatically opened when you become lv 15 & 30 or you can visit Port Royal and purchase the "Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed" item to punch those two slots open permanently! #Keep track of quests, upgrades, and achievements. They give you great rewards and stronger skills. #Keep surplus gold in banks. The money you lose in case you're plundered depends on how much gold you have in hand at that point. #Sell rare items via the market (Auction). It is likely you'll get more gold than selling them in shops. #Ports and Shores : You can and can be plundered in shores but not in ports. You can proceed with your search in shores, but not in ports. #Zoom in and out by controlling the slide bar on the right side of the map. You can find similar level monsters by clicking the check box on the left bottom corner of the Region map. #Tiles with high tides, deep waters, or fog require more energy to sail across. Carefully designate your sailing path. #Monsters with stars next to their names are elites. Be careful when you encounter them. #Certain monsters have passive skills such as mirror damage, evasion mastery, normal attack immunity, vampiric, etc. We will be implementing icons and tooltips for these skills in this week's patch. #Note what skills your friends have learned. They often come in handy when put together. #Wall of storm cannot block DOT (Damage Over Turn in our case =) skills. Divert Spirit does, but drains your SP if you don't have it upgraded. #Once you've successfully plundered someone (Yeah~!), you'll have to plunder an additional ten to be able to meet the first one (to prevent abusing). #Don't open the battle log as soon as a number pops up (especially when you have enemies here and there or you're a high level player). The 1 hour trace starts when you open that window, and when players successfully plunder a "prestigious prey", they'll tend to hide in some port for at least an hour. #You cannot plunder a player who is in battle or has already left the location. #When 2 different players plunder a "WANTED" pirate at the same time, the one who finishes the battle first gets the bounty. So if you find a wanted one... just do it. #5 continuous PvP wins makes you a WANTED pirate. #The WANTED status remains until you lose one PvP battle (including being plundered) #The bounty on a WANTED player depends on your level and consecutive PvP wins (we have an internal rank table and level:drop value ratio). It has nothing to do with the gold you're holding at the moment. #You CAN be plundered in shores. #So you have a good idea for the game!!! Then leave a post on the suggestions page (Suggestion Board) #Any bugs or errors leave a post in the bug post on the discussion board (Bug post)